This invention relates to new and useful improvements in ore mills and separating devices attachable thereto which is particularly suitable for use in remote areas for the processing of ore from relatively small claims.
The device is adapted to be portable and to be powered by a gasoline engine and is designed specifically for use with gold bearing ore for the extraction of gold therefrom.
Conventionally, the ore from small claims is either shipped out for treatment or alternatively, a relatively expensive and heavy duty ore mill and gold extractor plant is required.